


Merry Comfy Crisis

by openacademia



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Illustrated, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openacademia/pseuds/openacademia
Summary: “Oh, hey, Tubbo’s here. Halloo.”“Hi. Are we dogpiling Tommy?”“Wanna join in, Tubbo?”“Yes, please.”“What? No, no, this is betrayal-- OOF!”My part of a Secret Santa.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Merry Comfy Crisis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grem/gifts).



_ “Alright, guys, that’s a wrap. Thanks for coming out for today-- Ow! Sapnap! Let go of the--” _

_ “Yo, y’all  _ smell!  _ Go shower and hit your trailers, that’s an order!” _

_ “--Sapnap, this isn’t your film site. And you smell. Anyway, that’s all guys. I’m gonna go sleep. Seeya!” _

_ “... Yeah, that. Thanks for handing back the megaphone, George. See you all tomorrow.” _

* * *

  
  


“Tommy, why are you laying on the ground like a great sack of potatoes?”

“Come on, Wilbur, it’s exhausting being the great, tragic figure that I am. Surely you know this! I’m Theseus, even Theseus must’ve gotten tired from time to time. Also, I have a mattress, and the fire’s right over there, it’s comfortable.”

“True, true. You’re being awfully gracious at the moment. How tired are you?”

“I’m still awake enough to beat your ass at roleplaying the greatest hero of all time.”

“Right. The great hero won’t mind if I lay down too, then?”

“Wha-- No! Hey, that’s my stomach, get off, you’re heavy.”

“ _ Oh, but I’m just a floaty little high-pitched ghost!  _ Surely the great Theseus can carry my pitiful weight.”

“... I changed my mind, I don’t want to be Theseus anymore.”

“I never meant ‘being Theseus’ in a complimentary manner, Tommy, I meant that your character is  _ doomed _ .”

“Techno! Get Wilbur off me, I’m trying to sleep.”

“Oh, hey, Techno! D’you wanna join in?”

“I’ll pass until I know why you guys are lying on your old trench coat from the election arc like it’s a picnic blanket. I wanna keep my cape safe thanks very much. Wait, Tommy, did you raid the entire costume closet--”

“What? Tommy! Is this my coat?”

“What? What? It’s not like you’re using it for anything, it was just sitting in the costume closet!”

“You little motherf--”

“Hold it. Don’t wanna get demonetized.”

“... None of us are live. There’s no cameras.”

“Wait, what? Could’ve fooled me, with you guys staying in character. In that case, I don’t need to pretend I have dignity, so…”

“Wait, Techno, what are you doing-- Techno!”   
“Gravity is increasing on me! Oh whatever shall I do--”

“No!  _ Oof! _ Fuck, you all are such children.”

“Says the  _ literal child. _ ”

“Tommy, it might not be wise to antagonize your elders when Wilbur has his elbow within range of your face.”

“Oh, good point, Techno.”

“-- _ OW _ ! In what universe was that necessary--”

“What’s going on over here?”

“Phil! Philza Minecraft! You have no idea how glad I am to see you--”

“Will, is there a behind the scenes camera ‘round here? You always know if they’re here anyway.”

“Not at the moment, no, we just wanted to torment him.”

“Fuck you. Dadza, please.”

“Oh, hey, Tubbo’s here. Halloo.”

“Hi. Are we dogpiling Tommy?”

“Wanna join in, Tubbo?”

“Yes, please.”

“What? No, no, this is  _ betrayal _ \-- OOF!”

* * *

“I get that you guys are holding me hostage, but really, I’m being crushed under here. Can we move?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks, Tubbo.”

“Yeah, that really wasn’t super comfortable anyways. Will, you and Phil can lean against Techno or something.”

“Say what you want. I refuse to move.”

“Techno-!”

“Say no more, Tommy. Will, pull him?”

“Yeah.”

“One-- two--  _ three-- _ !”

“Oh no, I’ve been defeated by the powers of physics. I’m going to sleep now, goodnight.”

“I can’t believe you assholes just joined in to--  _ ow _ !”

“Elbowing him in the face once was enough, I think, Wilbur.”

“I agree, which is why I got him in the chest this time.”

“Wait, you guys were  _ actually _ beating him up?”

“No--” “-- _ Yes--”  _ “--A bit.”

“Oh, my god.”

“He disrespected his elders, and my elbow was in prime position!”

“Wilbur, you got blue makeup all over my shirt! Why do you have so much makeup on your elbows in the first-- Ow. Ow! Stop!”

“Stop elbowing him.”

“But it’s violence! You love violence!”

“I thought nobody was roleplaying but Tommy anymore? Also, you’re out of character for this arc, stop.”

“Techno, I can regress my character arc if I want.”

“Not without the writer, you can’t.”

“Thank you, Phil.”

“Fuck you, Phil!”

“Will, you say that, but you’re smiling-- Wait, wait wait. Tubbo?”

“...”

“... Oh my god, he’s asleep--”

“ _ \--shhhhhhh. _ ”

* * *

  
  


* * *

...

“...hm?”

…

“You know, Niki, that’s the worst attempt at smothering someone in their sleep I’ve ever seen.”

“ _ Ah!  _ Techno, you’re awake?”

“What can I say, I have near-supernatural senses.”

“Sorry to wake you up.”

“Nah. I don’t really care. You brought blankets? Planning to join in?”

“No, no. You guys just looked cold. How’d you end up here?”

“It’s a long story. Ask Will in the mornin’.”

“I will.” 

…

“Techno, I don’t have enough blankets.”

“Oh. Just-- here. Good fashion solves everything.”

“You sure that’s ok?”

“Keeps me warm enough. Tommy can share, I don’t mind.”

“You have to be really close, though. What if your hair gets in his mouth?”

“Eh. Fair trade. Plus, he deserves it.”

“Haha. Well, I’m going to sleep now, too. Sleep well.”

“See you in the mornin’, Niki. And thanks.”

* * *


End file.
